User talk:XuEn
Magick Rebalancer FTW Hi XuEn, You edited the wiki stating that Magick Rebalancer stack with Demon's periapt and the like, I'm unsure about this. Would you mind test your theory again and verify please ? Thanks. MotherLilith (talk) 00:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the quick answer ^^ Personally I've never witnessed any benefit past the fourth periapt (and the like). So, like you've said, my guesses would be that : #All thoses items have the same effect (stat wise) and, as such, are interchangeable for the purpose of stacking. (4 Demon Periapts would give the same bonus to Magick as 2 DP and 2 Salomet's S. for example) #The maximum temporary bonus is reached while using simultaneously 4 of those items. So I think that 4 MR (or more) should give the same result as 4 DP or any combination in between. Please test both and keep us inform of your finding. Tnx MotherLilith (talk) 00:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Heya XuEn, I see you're kind of on a skill testing spree checking and confirming multiple skill & augment effects. Could you check Morbidity as well? I always think I'll test it someday but I never feel like I need it and just never get to testing either. The text is misleading as always and I have no clue how someone came to the conclusion that was finally posted on the page. Thanks. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 13:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey its been a while. Thanks for testing them out. Toxicity and Preemption are also bugged you say? I actually use those augments regularly and honestly they work for me. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 04:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Xuen, I just wanted to say thank you for your contributions to the Wiki lately. We all appreciate new ideas and the testing you've been undergoing, as well as the articulacy of your writing. Please keep up the good work. Jonggonzales1 (talk) 20:36, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Jonggonzales1 Editing Categories Can someone fix the categories - I pressed the button at the wrong time and now the category "con" is in, and I have no idea how to get rid of (found a hard way to do it by going back in time..) where's the delete button for categories Not sure if you found it already, but you can quickly add/remove categories by going into the Classic Editor '''then checking the pane on the right under the '''Categories section. The Visual Editor - I don't use often but Categories can be edited there as well. Brohamond (talk) 23:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks - I finally found the option in the visual editor, so I can fix them if I really need to, but I don't seem to have a "pane on the right" in the classic editor. It's probably staring me in the face, but I can't find it right now, tried fiddling around with preferences and that didn't do anything either. Might be gremlins - I'll try again later. Thanks anywayXuEn (talk) 00:19, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Found it now - was hidden by an option "expand the editor" in preferences. XuEn (talk) 20:16, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed your message re: carry able objects. I went around adding it to s lot of things because I wasn't sure which was which, haha! Now that the distinction is clearer, that makes perfect sense. XD Karathrax (talk) 08:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :no probs. I'll fix any that are still in the wrong cats later on. Magnitude I've been testing Magnitude for 6 days now (playing for approximately 8 hours a day) with a Goldforged Rusted Staff and Sanguine Stalk against the large enemies in Post-Daimon Bitterblack (Cursed Dragons, Thunderwyverns, Cockatrices, Condemned Gorecyclops, etc) and I'm very disappointed with the results. For example, I found that casting Miasma with a Goldforged Rusted Staff (even without Morbidity) is FAR more effective at inflicting Torpor than casting High Lassitude with a Sanguine Stalk (with Magnitude). I also found that High Petrifaction, High Frazil, High Silentium, High Blearing, and High Lassitude do not appear to have enhanced effectiveness against the large enemies of Bitterblack which are normally difficult to debilitate. Inflicting debilitations is a major part of my gameplay style, so I'm disappointed because I enjoy having a tactical advantage. I'll concede that my testing methods are not exactly "formal" (i.e. casting Petrification 20 times against an Ogre with Magnitude then casting Petrification 20 times against an Ogre without Magnitude), but observational. These were anecdotal observations over approximately 48 cumulative hours of regular Bitterblack gameplay that led to my conclusion, unfortunately. I now consider Magnitude a glitched augment, like so many others. I'd welcome any efforts you wish to make to conduct your own tests, though. I'm not too proud to admit when I'm wrong. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 *Cheers thanks - I think you are right - .. What do you think? http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Bitterblack_Isle_Beginner_Strategies#WikiaArticleComments This is an opinion piece. Is it not better suited for a Blog entry than an article? I'm willing to pull the plug and code it as a candidate for deletion, because other than opinion, it has little merit. Thoughts? Karathrax (talk) 02:34, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Follow up: plug pulled. ;) Karathrax (talk) 20:59, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Badges of Vows Appreciate the work you're doing on the Badges of Vows pages. As you can see they need a lot of work. I got involved when people were complaining about the visuals being absent or unclear to the point of being unusable. I was around Badge of Vows 30 at the time and tried to add clear visuals to each badge from that point on. Once I reached 100, in a New Game Plus, I started with the earlier badges and got to about 7 I think. There is work that needs to be done for all badges in terms of the general descriptions. For example, Badge of Vows 1 starts out with "Badge of Vows 1 is an sic DLC item available in Dragon's Dogma." This needs to be corrected along with the corresponding entries for all other badges. It is part of a template and needs someone who has the requisite permissions to edit it. Its description dates back to the original Dragon's Dogma and does not address the changed circumstances in Dark Arisen. However, aside from the grammatical error, it is not even accurate from the original Dragon's Dogma perspective. Badge of Vows 1 is not a DLC item. Rather, it is a quest item related to From a Different Sky 1, the first of ten notice board quests contained in the original Dragon's Dogma DLC "From a Different Sky - Part 1." In short, there were ten DLC packs for the original Dragon's Dogma entitled From a Different Sky Part 1 '''''through Part 10. In Dark Arisen, the 100 '''''From a Different Sky quests were part of the game. I just corrected the Overview for Badge of Vows 1. Instead of addressing a self-titled quest, it now reads: "A quest item. The quest to activate this item, From a Different Sky 1, may be found on the lower level Notice Board in the Pawn Guild. Completing this quest by picking up this item grants a reward of 1 Rift Cluster and 1,000 experience." I just throw this out for your general edification since you have been going through the badges of vows. Don't feel obliged to do anything that you don't have either the time or inclination to do. However, if you want to include this in your badges of vows edits, correcting the above points will be much appreciated. Allgorhythm (talk) 13:03, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :Mmmh. I think a few of those problems could be solved with a special BOV template - if the template includes a field |fromadifferentsky = :and then insert the supplied number into the top of the article boilerplate. :I've created a test template Template:BOV to try this. (is it ok?) here's an example (for badge of vows 47): :remove outside "nowiki" tags to see : :The template includes links to the relevent "From A Different Sky Page", and adds each page to the Category:Badge of Vows :The wording needs improving. All that is needed is to change the template name in the article from DD/DLCItems to BOV and add a the new field "fromadifferentsky" with the quest pack number added. (I can do that..) :That's a very good approach. The comment I would make is that in the beginning of the template where it says, "Badge of Vows XX is an item obtained from a quest of the same name," more accurate wording would be, "Badge of Vows 47 is a quest item obtained during From a Different Sky XX." or words to that effect. If you look at the video for Badge of Vows 40 at http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/File:Badge_of_Vows_40, this point is illustrated at the 7 second mark. The screen shows the current quest as "From a Different Sky 40." It has the description, "Acquire a Badge of Vows 40." So, there is a difference between the name of the quest (From a Different Sky) and the name of the quest item (Badge of Vows). This pertains to all the badge entries. I applaud your approach--taking care of all of them through a template is elegant. Feel free to revert the edit I just did on Badge of Vows 1 to an earlier version if that makes it more convenient for you. Cheers Allgorhythm (talk) 15:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Also, at the risk of being too anal, where your template states, "obtained as part of the From A Different Sky 4 DLC quest " If you could just insert a " - Part" before the 4 so it will read, " obtained as part of the From A Different Sky - Part 4 DLC quest." This will then be consistent with the formal name of the DLC packs and the corresponding wikia entries. Cheers Allgorhythm (talk) 15:12, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :OK edited 100 articles - under 45mins - not too bad - world is a slightly better place. :thanks for the feed back - made the changes you suggested - should show up on this page and all the others soon. Let me know if any other changes needed / typos etc. :eg BOV 1 should read : :::Badge of Vows 1 is a quest item obtained during the quest From A Different Sky 1. The badge is the remnant of a former Rift Stone, collecting it earns a reward of rift crystals. :::In the original Dragon's Dogma Badge of Vows 1 is obtained as part of the From A Different Sky - Part 1 DLC quest pack, in Dark Arisen the quest is included in the base game. Elemental Buffs: Found some interesting mechanics assertions today. Remember we were discussing efficacy of elemental enchantments and I disagreed with the interpretation of the PS3 user's results from incomplete testing, thinking that augments might have an effect on it? Well, nope, that guess was wrong, haha! It's something else entirely. Supposedly, elemental buffs are affected by two things: the level of the spell cast and the base magick stat of its caster, up to a cap of 300 base magick points. Therefore, an elemental buff cast by a strength-heavy build is less effective than the same buff cast by a magick-heavy build, because the buff scales both from both its type and the caster's magick stat-- up to a point. So thatmay be why your low-leveled character's elemental buff was not as strong as another character's might have been in the same scenario, assuming you had a strength-focused character at the time. Karathrax (talk) 20:36, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Online DDDA and Question. Hi Xuen. So,do you ever experienced Online Dragon's Dogma?Its so fun,really great and lot of new monsters,what I targeting now is Sphinx. : Oh,you suppose to give the comment at my Talk Page,because my Talk Page is empty. : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) What I want to ask is,does Fire,Ice,Lightning,Holy and Dark is affected by Magick and Slash,Bash is affected by Strength?If I've mistaken,please correct me. : Thanks for telling me,Xuen.I will ask more question if I have.Oh,did you just change your profile pic?How long did you use that pic?I love your old pic than this. : Hi,I like your profile pic,My question is,do you always login?I like if someone login every day,so this wiki would't become "boring". : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) Can you give me a list of DLC Magick Shields ?I know Zombiebane(The one that you tell me at Frost Riposte Page)and Brilliance.I want a list of Magick Bows too. : Thanks!I will ask more question if I have. : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) Can you tell me all skill that has Physical and Magick component? Isn't Immolation included?Looks like Jon just login last day. : Thanks for the answer,so its mean : Daggers + Non-Archmagick = Physical Damage : Daggers + Archmagick = Physical + Magick Damage : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) ?My new question,Check Exequy and High Exequy Page,what is not listed there? Lol,nothing. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) Is the Red Star Earring,Red Star Ring ,Blue Star Earring,Blue Star Ring,Green Star Earring and Green Star Ring really useful? So I just wasting my 30,000RC for Blue Star Ring. Can you help me with something,I can't help this guy about Inclination,he is in Pawns page and can you please help me expand Maiden's Set page(The Armor Stat)? Thanks for helping me to help that guy and expanding Maiden's Set Armor Stat! So,what's the thing that you most hate and love about Main Pawn and Pawn? Bother the question above,I just want to ask, What's Inclination that is useful for my MP(Sorc)?I want Margrand heal and buffed my team more often and also aid the others while in danger,she is Lv.200 and have Sanguine Stalk. And please read my "Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen-Easter Eggs",I had found some Easter Eggs that's some people has ever know. : Oh,thanks for the answer and I'm rwally sorry because I dind't tell you about the Eggs,it's actually my Blog,please read!I will add more if I have. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) :: Hi. no - not available where I am.. If they release it in UK/Europe I will definitely try it though. ::Do you mean slashing damage and blunt damage ? ::Both are affected by Arisen's strength. Plus magick if your weapon is enchanted. ::All magick spells - fire, dark, lightning etc are usually increased by magick. ::But some like Immolation - which seems fire is actually affected by strength. ::Usually it is as you say - but there are exceptions for certain skills ::If skill can be Silenced then it is magic - affected by magick ::If skill can be stopped by Skill Stifling then it is physical skill, not spell and affected by strength.XuEn (talk) ::Hi - yes I changed the profile - I tried a new picture that's a .gif - but the animation didn't work - so it doesn't look right - I'll probably change the image to something better when I find something . XuEn (talk) ::Hi . I get email updates on pages I have made or edited - so I usually check those and visit the wiki if something interesting has happened.XuEn (talk) ::Zombiebane and brilliance are all of them. For magick bow there is Metered Catharsis and Militant Dove.XuEn (talk) ::Sorry I don't have a list - but includes Gicel, Bolide, Great Cannon and Stone Forest and Seism.XuEn (talk) ::I think immolation is like a physical weapon attack - if you have enchanted daggers then it also does magic damage - just like all other dagger attacks.XuEn (talk) ::Exequy ?? XuEn (talk) ::Red/Green/Blue Earring not useful as far as anyone knows.. Maybe someone else knows about a secret use ? XuEn (talk) ::Medicant Guardian and Utilitarian should all help a bit.XuEn (talk) ::?Where are the eggs ?? XuEn (talk) Regarding The Fool Please pay closer attention to edit summaries. I placed the tag next to the line stating the moment at which the phrase is said, not the phrase itself. I heard him say this several times long before defeating Grigori. Erquint (talk) 10:26, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::So if you know its being said before why not just correct the article ? XuEn (talk)